Something doesn't fit in
by Angelica R
Summary: ["Hercules : The Animated Series." "Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate."] : AU. "Something was wrong, felt wrong, but Queen Hera couldn't succeed to tell the reason why." Or : Hades uses the Tapestry to take Zeus' place and change reality. He is not stupid enough to let Hercules exist in this new world. Hades/Hera. Dark!fic. Smut.
1. Something doesn't fit in

Something doesn't fit in.

["Hercules : The Animated Series." "Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate."] : AU. "Something was wrong, _felt_ wrong, but Queen Hera couldn't succeed to tell the reason why." Or : Hades uses the Tapestry to take Zeus' place and change reality. He is not stupid enough to let Hercules exist in this new world. Hades/Hera. Dark!fic.

**Author's note :****Dark!fic, major character death, mention of dub!con because of amnesia and identity issues. Bad ending.**

The goddess Hera was quite content with her life.

She was the queen of the Olympus and she was ruling over the mortals with her husband Hades and with smartness, kindness and justice, she had a great family around her, brothers, sisters, and children too.

She couldn't have been happier than she was right now, having a loving and caring husband on her side, the Greece was in peace, she had to worry about nothing, since she was a goddess and since the Titans were all locked up in their jails.

If someone had asked her what she wanted to change about her life, she would have answered that there was _nothing_ to change.

Everything was just _perfect_, and how it should have always been.

And yet…

Yet, it wasn't.

Something was wrong, _felt_ wrong, but Queen Hera couldn't succeed to tell the reason why.

Sometimes, her world didn't seem to be the right one, it seemed like everything was just upside down, and she couldn't figure out the reason why, and when she thought about it (which didn't happen quite often, fortunately) it always made her feel strange and unhappy.

At some moments, she remembered a man looking like Zeus, except that he had Hades' hairs, and she had difficulties to acknowledge what it could mean, and by the way, the man's face was so blurred in her mind that she was sure that it was just a product of her imagination.

It couldn't be something more, right ?

But, at some other moments, for a reason she couldn't understand, she wanted to look at Hades with anger and hatred, and ask him : _what did you do to my son _?

Except that it was just non-sense, since she had no son. Well, the one she had didn't look like the young man she sometimes saw in her dreams, with red hair and blue eyes, and every time she saw him, a part of her wanted to cry for a reason she couldn't understand as well.

She wanted to take care of him, to love him, to protect him, _to save him_, except that he didn't exist at all, or so she was telling herself, believing in this half-truth even more as she kept saying it to herself.

Well, it was nothing but lies, no ?

Because, if this man was (or had been) real, then, it meant that her dear husband, the man she loved the most in the world, was just a monster who was manipulating her.

No, he wasn't, she knew him, she _trusted_ him, more than anyone else.

He would never hurt her, would never betray her, this young man named _Hercules_ didn't exist at all, except in her mind, and as soon as she would have forgotten him, he would have disappeared completely, to her own satisfaction and relief.

It was just silly nightmares.

The goddess shook her head, almost laughing of herself and her attitude which happened just because of the absurdity of her own mind.

_Everything is fine_.

She had never been so wrong.


	2. She is mine now !

She is mine now !

"The first night after his victory, he fucks her into complete oblivion, trying to forget the little voice in his head telling him that she is his brother's wife. He doesn't care anymore. He took Zeus' place now, didn't he ? It's his role to pleasure his rightful wife now that she is totally his."

**Warnings : Dark!fic, Bad ending, dub!con, villains win, smut, dirty talk, insults, Evil!Hades.**

He has definitely won.

He used the Tapestry, changed the world and reality itself so it would correspond to his own desires, he turned his brother's life into something truly miserable, he became the true king of the Olympus, and he erased Hercules' existence for good.

And yet, it's still not enough.

He just succeeded to get what he wants, some hours ago, and for all the other gods, it's just like nothing changed at all, since none of them remembered that everything had changed.

As he saw his new wife just in front of him, he smiled and shivered.

Oh, Hera…

Poor little thing, she had absolutely no idea of what was happening to her.

He smirked.

This was a happy ending, for sure, just not for everyone, but it didn't matter at all for him, since she didn't know it.

She was going to be _happy_, even though it was just a fucking dirty lie.

He loved her and she loved him.

That's the only thing that mattered.

But for now, it's not over, it's not enough, no, no, he changed the Tapestry, but he had not won completely.

He had to make sure she was totally his.

For forever.

There is a little voice in his mind claiming none of this is real, that he is playing a game he can't win, that this is just this : _a game_, something which will disappear as soon as someone else plays with the Tapestry again and changes it a new time.

Strangely, what scared him the most in what the voice told him, was not the fact that he turned into a complete unredeemed monster, but the idea that someone could use the Tapestry again, _against him_ this time and that he would surely not even notice it himself if it happened.

He simply ignores it.

Who could do that ?

Hercules is dead now, and he was the only person who could have stopped him (and by the way, he himself is now the only one who knows what is the Tapestry and where it is now).

Except Hades, no one remembers he ever existed, no even _his own mother_.

Not even the man who used to be his father.

Not that he cares a lot about his dead nephew, he never did, after all.

All he cares about now is his former sister-in-law, his beautiful wife, Queen Hera.

He wants her, he needs her, and so does she, now that he rewrote completely her personality as well as her memories.

(Yes, he was a monster, and a part of him knew it.

But again, he just _didn't care_.)

This dear Hera…

With her pink skin, her shining blond hair and her blue eyes, she was truly magnificent, Hades would not deny it.

And she was a part of the reason why he wanted to conquer the Olympus since so many time.

This, and his brother's attitude toward him as well, of course.

He wanted to make him _pay_, and he had done it victoriously.

For sure, he was going to savor his victory properly.

The first night after his victory, he fucks her into complete oblivion, trying to forget the little voice in his head telling him that she is his brother's wife.

He doesn't care anymore.

He took Zeus' place now, didn't he ?

It's his role to pleasure his rightful wife now that she is totally his.

It feels good, really, to do this, to fuck her, to give her pleasure, to hear her moan with delight and pleasure as his cock moves in her, in and out, in and out, again and again, faster and faster, while he is caressing her soft body, and hell, it feels so _good_.

It feels so _right _to be here with her, _in_ _her_, with her lying on their bed, under him, waiting for him to fuck her as if it's the only thing she ever really wanted.

It is just what he himself always wanted.

She is not complaining, not at all, and a twisted part of Hades' mind told him that it meant that she wanted it, right ?

Since she loved what he was doing to her.

The voice continued screaming that it was false, it was bad, it was wrong, it was _monstrous_, and this voice which looked like Zeus' voice was completely right about it, but Hades just didn't give a fuck.

He was a villain, right ?

He did what he wanted to do.

Even if it meant other people would suffer.

(_Monster, monster, monster_.

This is how she would have called him, had she been entirely conscious of the fake dimension of the reality he had created by himself, had she been able to destroy the veil in front of her eyes, stopping her from seeing the truth.)

He had ripped out her dress in half the first night he fucked her truly, and during this night, he possessed her, both her spirit and her body, with a passion and a desire that Hera hadn't seen coming from him since centuries, at least, and it had pleased her a lot.

Hell, she loved him so much…

Or so she thought, and firmly believed.

She wanted to spend the eternity with him, _and he knew it_.

When she had felt his hands on her breasts, as he touched her slightly, still doing nothing, just teasing her, she had moaned loudly without being able to stop herself.

So loudly that all the gods on Mount Olympus must have heard her, and she was partly turned on by this simple idea.

Every time Hades touched her body, she felt like she was on fire, and it was a feeling she was addicted to.

He made her feel so good, and with him, she felt like she was at her right place, doing what she had always been supposed to do.

She loved this sensation, so much, not realizing it was in fact the first time it was happening, for her, as well as for Hades.

It was their first time together, but for her, poor little queen, it had already happened thousands and thousands of times, and she never grew tired of this feeling, to feel him against her, hard and horny for her, and it made her herself completely mad with lust.

She couldn't think anymore during these moments, and she hadn't understood that it was far from being a good thing for her.

Because, in these moments, it was easy, so easy for Hades to manipulate her.

To make her fall deep down into pleasure, until she didn't want at all to escape from his grip, not anymore, not while it was _so good_ to feel this way, with him.

To make her believe this life was their life, the real one, and she couldn't succeed to resist to him, for the only reason that _she didn't want to_.

He controlled her, completely.

And he loved it, he _adored_ being in control, this simple idea itself aroused him as much as did Hera's body when it was pressed against him.

He pressed his face against her breasts, took one of them into his hand, and pinched her nipple roughly and she melted at his touch.

Her legs were shaking, and Hades found that almost _admirable_ to be able to make her feel this way even without fucking her really.

He grinned with pride, forgetting that it was just a reaction caused by magic, by _lies_ and _tricks_.

When she looked at him, with such love and adoration in her eyes, he almost forgot that it was not true.

To forget that completely, he kissed her again.

As if making her feel pleasure would make disappear the fact that he was nothing but a bastard.

But, despite what he seemed to believe, it didn't work at all.

As she pressed her body against his, wanting more contact, as if it was something completely natural, he smirked, realizing that he had definitely won.

She was _his_, indeed, fully and completely.

"Tell-me, Hera ? He asked her. My sweet Hera… Are you happy with me ?

She nodded her head and purred, before completely falling on their bed, inviting him to join her.

\- Yes, my lord, she whispered, one hand on her breast, pinching her nipple almost with ferocity, a dopey grin on her face. I am happy."

She had forgotten all her previous fears. She was happy, she was with her husband, and he was going to pleasure her well, like he always did.

Life couldn't have been more perfect for her.

The goddess was totally naked, and he fell on her, kissing her breasts gently, and her moans became louder and louder.

_Oh, yes, _she thought. _That's just what I wanted_.

She was smiling in ecstasy, not wanting this to ever stop, and she spread her legs automatically, just wanting to feel _him_, in her, right now.

The goddess didn't remember her past life, and a part of her didn't want to remember that something was wrong, that things weren't as they should have been.

She had already forgotten everything.

The red-headed man had now disappeared from her mind, for forever.

She should have cared, right ?

He had been her son after all.

She should have mourned him, mourned his death, his disappearance from existence.

But why would she care about someone who had never existed ?

The only thing which was in her mind now was just : _Hades, Hades, Hades_.

She cared about nothing but him.

The queen knew it, she couldn't have lived without him.

She was so dependent of him, it should have felt scarring in other circumstances, but for her, it was just a pleasant feeling.

Her husband, the man she loved more than her own life, more than her own freedom.

She belonged to him, completely, she knew it now, and her twisted mind was telling her that it was a good thing, and she firmly believed it, as she believed all the lies the Tapestry and Hades had forced her to think as being real.

She should have not.

But what could she do to fight the spell ?

Nothing.

As the other gods themselves.

They were completely powerless against Hades, his power and what he had done with the Tapestry.

They were truly lost now, weren't they ?

Had Hera remembered the truth, she would have probably began to sob, or to cry, or to scream, or to ask him why.

Or maybe that she would have just laughed in a maniacal way, realizing how many things she had lost and never would have back again, like her son, her real husband, or her freedom and her free will.

Or maybe that it would have been the contrary, Hades thought, looking at his wife, as she moaning with pleasure as he began to caress her clit gently, before fingering it completely, still kissing, caressing and kissing her breasts.

Maybe that she would have loved it.

Maybe that her twisted mind would have been too much broken to be able to come back to its previous and normal state, maybe he had succeeded to destroy her completely, to change her in something she would have hated once, but that she now adored.

Maybe that she would have touched herself thinking about it, thinking about what Hades had done to her and to their family, thinking about the thing he had turned her into, thinking about how degraded she was now, because of him, and maybe that it would have made her feel pleasure.

Maybe that she would have came at the simple idea of not being herself anymore, that she would have an orgasm without having to touch herself and just by realizing the poor little thing she had become, like the other gods.

Yes, she could have liked it, it could have made her so wet, she could have been turned on by the knowledge that she was no queen anymore except in name, she was just his slave, a toy to play with, maybe the feeling that she was a slut now, _his_ slut, would have filled her with ecstasy.

Maybe she would have tried to fuck him even more than before, that she would have begged for him, begged for his cock, begged to be fucked properly in order to finally forget everything and in the end just believe it was nothing but a fucking nightmare.

Or maybe that it would have just broken her even more than before.

He smirked, really tempted to do this, and he felt his cock become harder at this simple thought.

He contemplated his lady wife below him, almost absently, and he imagined what would happen if he told her the truth.

If he revealed her what he had done.

He probably would, one day, while he would be fucking her, just with the purpose to see her face twist with both horror, disgust, pleasure and horniness.

That would be a great day, for sure.

She continued moaning, not remarking that her husband was not really paying attention to her.

Her clit was aching, and when he had began to fuck truly, she had moaned even louder, he had began to move, faster and faster, and as he saw her face, content and peaceful, while her mind was only filled with ideas of sex, pleasure and happiness, he smiled even more.

She loved him.

He had trained her well enough to think it was true.

Maybe that if he repeated this sentence to himself every day, he would firmly believe it one day.

When she finally came, she screamed his name, and he came as well some seconds later, smirking like the devil he was.

Yes, one day he would make her see the truth about him, one day he would destroy her completely.

But not today.

Today, he would kiss her tenderly, and let her savor their happy life together and cuddle against him, happy, content and satisfy.

Today, he would let her believe that she really loved him.


	3. Where real power lies

Where real power lies.

"Every time she rides his cock, she feels like she is the one in control. She has no idea _he _is the one controlling her." Hera/Hades. Ares/Athena evoked. Smut. Dub!con. Top!Hera. Bottom!Hades. Cursed!Hera.

**A****uthor's note :**** Did this fic turn into a series of only drabbles/one shot with a lot of smut ****(only smut) in them ? Yes. And I still don't know how it happened.**

He had become quickly used to it, Hades figured out.

Being the king of the Olympus, having Hera as his wife.

Talking about her…

He looked at his beautiful wife, already naked, as he himself was, and she seemed to be as aroused as he was too.

That was one of the things he preferred in his new life, he wouldn't deny it : Hera and him fucked almost all the time.

Except during the reunions with the other gods, of course, and at some other moments of the day, they were always horny.

As it was the case right now.

He could see it in Hera's eyes, the way she looked at him, the fact that her nipples were already erect, the way she was rubbing her pussy with horniness to prepare herself, and that _she _had been the one to put him into bed, wanting to fuck him as fast as possible.

She was topping him this day, and he liked it a lot when it happened, since he knew it gave her a false feeling of power and control.

Every time she rides his cock, she feels like she is the one in control.

She has no idea _he _is the one controlling her.

As she sat down on his cock, she let a moan of arousal escape from her lips.

"Oh, Hades… darling… I have been waiting for this for _hours_."

He smirked.

"I can see that, my love…

\- Oh please, don't mock me, she groaned. Really, Ares and Athena had been so annoying today, fighting each other for silly reasons, you have no idea of how much I would have wanted you to be here, it would have been terrible. At least, I would have had your moral support.

\- All they need is just a good fuck together, Hades proposed. That would still make them scream, but for other reasons. For less disturbing reasons… I guess."

The goddess impaled herself even more on his sex, and she bite her lips in order to repress another moan, as she thought about his proposition.

\- Oh, yes, she approved, forgetting temporally that they were talking about their (supposed) children, I would like that. A lot. I'm so tired of their bickering and their quarrels, it happens all the time, and… oh, she moaned again, feeling his tongue on her left nipple, while he pinched the other."

A euphoric smile appeared on the goddess' face, while she continued fucking herself on him, moving faster and faster until she was almost over the edge.

"Imagine it… Hades whispered. Imagine them together, making love to the other, _fucking_ each other, stopping to fight each other, except in bed, maybe. That would make their frustration disappear, and they would finally agree on something… And we would be much more peaceful, don't you think, my love ?"

Hera was so mad with lust and desire that she had completely forgotten that they were talking about a brother and a sister.

In fact, maybe that it made her even more aroused to think about it.

"Tell me, my love, he told her. Do you really want it ?

\- What do you mean ? She succeeded to answer, despite the fact that pleasure was now blurring everything for her.

\- Do you want me to fuck you ? He teased her."

She moaned shamelessly.

Yes, indeed, he realized definitely.

He was the one who controlled her.

"I… oh, yes, she moaned, a dumb smile on her face, wanting nothing but to get fucked, now, and completely, feeling so well, so complete, so content, so right, so _full_. Please, more, give me more… I… Hades, it's feel so good, so well, so right… I just want it, I just… Please, fuck me, she begged, and when he continued moving, she screamed with ecstasy, and Hades hoped that Zeus could hear her from the Underworld. Make me come, my lord.

\- Don't worry, my lady wife, I will continue to fuck you… Without letting her react, he reversed their positions, taking her place, and she didn't complain, just moaning even more, as he penetrated her further and further."

She didn't understand anymore what he was saying, he figured out, as he saw her eyes roll fully into their orbits because of the pleasure, and she was just begging for more.

Nothing else mattered for her, and it made him even more aroused.

"After all, he whispered in her ear, with a nasty voice, it's what you're made for, right ? You're nothing Hera, but my queen and my slut. As I am your king and master, and your slut as well… That's what we are both made for… All of us, the gods, we are just sluts and horny people, wanting to fuck and get fucked. It's our purpose in life. I guess you're just the queen of sluts, then..."

She nodded her head, almost not figuring out what he was saying, as she completely drowned into pleasure.

Was she really a slut ?

Did this word really mean that, and was Hades just being an insulting bastard ?

Well, if being a slut felt so good, then, she was one, and she rubbed her clit in ecstasy until they both came, with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Yes, Hades… I am your slut… Oh, please, more !"

When she finally came, she let herself fall on the bed, followed some seconds later by her husband.

Smiling, she kissed him gently.

"Hades ?

\- Yes Hera ?

\- I love you.

\- And I love you too."

This time, he succeeded to believe that it was not a lie.


	4. In front of everyone

In front of everyone.

"It's a bright day in the Olympus. It's a wonderful day, and the only thing Hera wants to do now, is to fuck her husband. She doesn't care if the other gods are watching. She doesn't care either that they do the same thing." Hera/Hades. Zeus/Demeter. Ares/Athena. Apollo/Artemis. Poseidon/Amphitrite. Aphrodite/Hephaestus.

**Warnings : Dark!fic, dub!con, lust potion, masturbation, incest, incest kink, public sex, dirty talking, voyeurism, orgy.**

It's a bright day in the Olympus.

It's a wonderful day, and the only thing Hera wants to do now, is to fuck her husband.

She doesn't care if the other gods are watching.

She doesn't care either that they do the same thing.

It had begun during a normal day, during a normal reunion.

And here is the thing…

Queen Hera _hated_ reunions.

Really, it was one of the few things she hated in her queen's role.

It was just so… boring !

She didn't even know what they were talking about, some monsters like Echidna or Typhon who were terrorizing and trying to kill some human people, nothing that they couldn't handle easily, and it was rapidly chosen that some of the gods would go on Earth to fight them.

Which meant that now, on Mount Olympus, there was only twelve gods being present at the table where they would soon eat : that is to say herself, her husband Hades, her brother-in-law Zeus, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Amphitrite, as well as Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

And the dinner, as well, she predicted, would be as boring as the reunion itself had been.

Or so she thought.

Except, obviously, if a certain god full of mischief decided to interfere in this and decided to spice the situation.

Without being witnessed by anyone else, Hades had put something in their drinks which was certainly not just ambrosia or nectar.

Some lust potion he had made himself, and he would be the only one who wouldn't drink it.

He looked at his beloved Hera with both love and lust, and he smirked.

Before she would know it, she would burn with a terrible irrepressible lust impossible to control or to contain, for his own pleasure, and hers.

And so would the other gods, some minutes after her.

It was just a matter of time.

And he was impatient to see the results.

To see the changes in her.

He could feel that himself was getting hard at this simple idea.

She drank her glass first, Hades wanting the other gods to be touched by that later, he hadn't put the substance in their glasses yet, since he thought it would be much more fun to play with her in front of everyone, without anyone noticing anything.

And, after some seconds, it began.

Hera had no idea of what was happening to her.

Some seconds ago, she felt bored as hell, but quite normal, and now, well…

She was feeling like she was burning.

It was strange, so strange, and she couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way.

In fact, it was more and more difficult for her to succeed to think clearly.

And her vision itself became quite blurred for some seconds, as she was so overwhelmed by these… sensations.

It was like her mind had turned into a fog of undefinable thoughts, which happened often when she was with Hades, for a reason she couldn't understand.

But it always happened in other circumstances, _special_ circumstances, when they were alone in their bedroom, not when…

_Oh_ !

Yes, indeed.

It was so much clear now.

She was _horny_.

All her body was on fire.

The fire was everywhere, so powerful, so _strong_ and warm and pleasurable, and Hera felt like she couldn't resist to it.

She didn't.

Slowly and lazily, she let the heat invade her, literally _possess_ her, letting it make what it wanted of her.

She didn't have anymore strength to resist to _anything_ now.

Hades had taken all of it away from her, just as he had already done with all the rest of her.

And now, well… she was _nothing_ anymore.

Maybe that a part of her already knew that and just didn't care.

She lay down on her chair, looking at the other gods, who didn't seem to figure out what was happening, and it made her just more excited.

She was here, in front of them, burning with horniness, and _they couldn't even see it_.

Except Hades himself, of course, who was looking at her with the same love and lust that were in his eyes every time he looked at his wife.

She could have touched herself in front of their eyes, and they would have seen absolutely _nothing_.

Well, in fact… it was something she really wanted to do now that she had thought about it.

The heat and the fire continued to burn her, and she tried not to moan because of the intensity of her arousal.

She was feeling so _good_.

And yet, at the same time she was _missing_ something, something really important.

She still didn't know what was happening to her, but _she didn't care_.

She couldn't bear it anymore, she wanted, she needed…

"Hera ? Hades asked her, falsely worried (not that she could notice it). Is everything alright ?"

_I want you_, she immediately thought, her spirit blurred by desire.

She licked her lips, hesitantly, not succeeding to find her words or put the pieces of her thoughts together, the fog still turning her brain into something inconsistent…

The only thing she could think about was that she wanted all her body to be touched, _right now_, and especially her clit, which ached for _touching_ and _sensations._

She was almost feverish now, and without being able to stop herself, she took Hades' hand in hers, not answering to his question, and she immediately put it between her thighs.

She purred, satisfied, and finally beginning to feel _complete_, now that she was finally at her right place.

Hades smirked, and played the innocent.

"Oh, he said with an amused smile. So, that was what you wanted my love ?

\- Hum… Oh, yes, she moaned, feeling the desire building in her even more now that her body had finally what it wanted the most right now."

He slowly began to move his hand, caressing her gently, smiling even more as he remarked that again, she was melting under his touch, as she should.

Everything was _perfect_, and at its right place.

It was easier and easier, as days passed, to forget that it was not at all what she wanted, that she wouldn't have wanted this, had she been in her right state.

To forget that he was a monster.

To forget _that she didn't want it_.

The potion worked really well, he figured out, seeing her eyes rolling with pleasure, it was like she couldn't contain herself anymore, and it was a really pleasant sigh.

She really was hornier than ever, and it was just because of _him…_

"Looks like we're going to have fun, he whispered to her ears, smirking with darkness in his eyes that she couldn't see, now that her eyes were closed, but well, even if it had been the contrary, the spell of the Tapestry would have stopped her from seeing it, now that her mind was too much clouded by the dark magic her "husband" was using on her.

\- Oh yes, we will, she moaned."

He looked at her again, so beautiful like this, so lost in pleasure, and knowing that he was the only person who could make her come sent a shiver of pride down his spine.

He then decided to make this go faster and further, caressing her deeper, and when she spread her legs to welcome him between them, he began to finger her slowly and gently, until she was completely shaking with pleasure, not paying attention anymore to the other gods around them.

She impaled herself on his fingers, moaning with pleasure, while rubbing and cupping her breasts, completely _screaming_ now, and yes, he knew it now, she was completely addicted to him, finally.

She wouldn't be able to live without him now, for sure.

He looked at his other relatives, and when he figured out that none of them was looking at the couple in front of them, he smirked even more, feeling the power of his superiority being proved at the face of everyone _a new time_.

Oh gods, he could fuck her in front of them and they would say _nothing_, wouldn't they ?

It was at this moment that he decided to spice things again with them, and with one gesture, he used his magic to put in their drinks what he had put into Hera's, and well, regarding to her attitude now, it wouldn't be long before they would act like she was doing now.

They didn't notice it, either, and he almost _laughed_ when he realized how much _easy_ it was to manipulate them right now that they had all became his salves.

It could have felt boring as time passed, except that it wasn't, because sometimes, when he was good enough to lie to himself, he almost believed that they were _happy_ to be under his power.

Well, if they weren't, he would make them be happy…

He would make them want it truly, in the end.

He was a much more better ruler than Zeus ever was after all, wasn't he ?

And this new world he had built… it was just _perfect_.

(For him only, not for the other.)

He knew as well that he would never get tired of Hera's look of admiration in her eyes.

Getting his fingers out of his wife's pussy, he suddenly pushed her on the table of the reunion, smiling as he saw the other Olympians begin to drink what he had given to them.

Oh, by the Tapestry…

It would feel _so good _to assist to it…

_To be continued..._

**Author's note :**** Okay, so I will add another chapter to this fic, since it looks like I can't finish this part of the story yet…**


	5. It looks like you like it

It looks like you like it…

**Pairings : Hera/Hades. Zeus/Demeter. Ares/Athena. Apollo/Artemis. Poseidon/Amphitrite. Aphrodite/Hephaestus. **

**Warnings : Dark!fic, dub!con, lust potion, masturbation, incest, incest kink, public sex, dirty talking, voyeurism, orgy, smut.**

Hera had totally forgotten where she was, or even what she was doing before she had began to fuck Hades.

(Or to get fucked by him...)

In a way, it was even difficult for her to remember who she was, or just to succeed to _think_.

Well, it was not like she really _cared_, to be honest.

She was there, on this table, and a part of her didn't really know what the hell was going on, her mind was dizzy and confused, but also comfortable, so this was not really a great problem.

And Hades was here, so, obviously she felt right.

His hands were all over her body, and she didn't remark that, around them, the other gods also started… to act in a strange way.

Since she herself didn't bother to fuck here, right now, not caring to be seen by them, she was strange enough either.

Well, none of them had said anything when they had seen their king and queen begin to fuck like rabbits just in front of them, and well, they really seemed to enjoy themselves, so, why would they say anything against that after all ?

It was not like the Tapestry would let them try to revolt against their king and his actions…

As they all began to drink, they really rapidly began to feel strange things.

Hades looked at them and began to smile viciously.

The first one who began to feel the changes was Zeus himself, and Hades' smirk began to widen as he looked at him in the eyes, and it seemed like the former King of the Gods didn't even see him anymore, too much overwhelmed by the new sensations he was experimenting.

Hades fucked Hera harder, and it was wrong, so wrong to do it while being seen by his older brother, but he didn't care at all, and hearing at the same time Hera's moans just made it feel even more satisfying.

Because he didn't know.

He didn't freaking know that what he was doing to Hera was something that Zeus himself should have been doing to her, had done in the past.

He would have adored to be able to look at Zeus in the eyes, and laugh at his face, and tell him that the woman he was fucking was his wife, once.

But well, to know that he would never figured out things was also a really pleasant thought, he couldn't deny it.

He saw Zeus' eyes suddenly change, and he looked at Demeter, just next to him, who seemed to begin to feel the same things too, that it say, she was horny.

As they all were.

"Oh, oh… oh yes, Hera moaned, being totally under his spell, enjoying all the things he was doing to her.

She knew it now…

She was in Paradise.

He smirked, continuing to fuck her.

\- It looks like you like it… He whispered to her ears, and she nodded her head, before kissing him.

\- Oh yes, of course… Hum… Oh gods, she added, her eyes completely rolling with pleasure, this is… so good. I don't want this to ever stop. Hum…

\- As you wish, my queen."

She was at her right place, and she knew it, feeling him, there, inside of her, and the fact that it was happening in front of the other gods mattered less and less for her.

She just enjoyed what was happening.

Lost in pleasure, she didn't even see what w as happening around her, unlike Hades who savored every minute of the show.

_§§§§_

Zeus had no idea of what was happening to him.

Everything was now so… fuzzy and blurred.

Not… disagreeable, but still, it was strange.

He was burning, and without knowing why, he looked at Demeter, who seemed to be in the same state, having also some difficulties to focus on anything, and when his sister smirked at him, he smirked too, realizing that he wanted her.

Well, he had always wanted her, right ? He figured out, not feeling his thoughts and desires getting modified by the spell that Hades had cast on him.

When he looked at her, all he saw was the woman he loved, all memories of his rightful wife, Hera, being completely erased from his mind since now so many times, and he felt his desire wake up.

It was… unexpected, but not bad.

Demeter, as for her, began to feel the effects of the potion on her, and the more she looked at Zeus, the more she felt horny.

Hornier than she ever was before, in fact.

She cupped her large breasts in her hands and began to rub them, smiling seductively at her future lover.

A light appeared in his eyes, and as he finally kissed her, she totally forgot that they weren't supposed to do this in public, especially because of what they intended to do after, but she didn't care anymore.

The potion had taken off all her notion of privacy, and in fact, maybe that to know that she was going to fuck her own brother in front of the rest of her family only turned her on more.

As Hera and Zeus themselves, she had also completely forgotten where she was, who she was…

Right now, in her blurred and horny mind, the only thing that really mattered was that she was going to have sex.

Continuing to kiss him, she took his hand and put it between her tights, and when he began to massage her clit, gently, she moaned, satisfied, happy and quite content with herself.

Oh gods, she was already so wet…

It was the potion, of course, which was making her feel this way, but for her, it just felt so _real_, so good, so right.

She spread her legs automatically, before standing up, Zeus' hand still deeply buried in her pussy, and she guided him somewhere else in the room, still moaning desperately, waiting for more.

He pushed her against a tree, beginning to rip out her dress into pieces, revealing her enormous breasts to everyone's sight, and she did the same with his own clothes, using her powers in order to take them away from him.

She spread her legs wider.

Everything was still so dizzy, but she was sure of one thing : she wanted Zeus to fuck her hard.

So, as he began to enter in her and to fuck her against the tree, she just moaned with happiness.

_§§§§_

This was a scene he was waiting for since a lot of time…

Since the day he had talked about that with Hera, in fact, this day where he had fucked her… just like he was doing right now.

Well, talking about her…

His wife, lying under him, was now moaning deliciously, not seeming to get enough of him and his cock, and yes, that was quite a sight, indeed, and _he_, himself, couldn't enough of this either.

Hera moaned even louder and louder, burning with desire and pleasure, and she definitely didn't want it to stop…

Hades looked up from his wife, and looked again at those who were supposed (and had became, in fact) his daughter and his son.

Ares, and Athena…

He had always knew that these one just wanted to fuck each other, and it seemed like he had been _right _about it, and he figured out that what he had done was a really, really good idea.

(No, it wasn't…

Definitely not.)

He also looked at the rest of the gods, Apollo and Artemis, as well as Poseidon and Amphitrite, and Aphrodite and Hephaestus, all of them fucking with each other.

Things definitely were as he wanted them to be, and it was perfect.

Well, it only was for him, for sure.

And, when Hera screamed with pleasure, he definitely forgot that all of this was not real.


	6. So beautiful

So beautiful.

"She looked at him. She shouldn't have. It just made her even more horny than before. She had to take care of it, right now."

**Warnings : Masturbation in public.**

None of the gods had seemed to be quite perturbed by what had happened the other day, and in fact, it was just like nothing had happened at all.

As if they didn't remember anything, even though Hades had made sure they would never forget it.

It had been a too much pleasant moment for all of them, after all, he just wanted to make sure they would still enjoy it, even if it was over, or at least enjoy the memory, but no one ever talked about it.

Like this orgy had never been there for real, like Hades had never fucked Hera in front of everyone, or like all the other gods themselves had never fucked each other too.

Or in fact, no one ever said a word about this.

Hera seemed to be as enamored with him as she was since the day he had changed the tapestry, every time she looked at him, there was love, and pride, and happiness, and _lust_, and Hades was more than happy to be here when she needed him.

And to be honest, she _always_ needed him.

Like she did right now.

It had began like a strange feeling, as it did the other day.

Except that now, Hades had done nothing to provoke that, in fact, he was now talking with Athena, while Hera was herself talking with Hestia, until she remembered that she had to talk to her husband about something.

She looked at him.

She shouldn't have.

Because it made her burn again, like the other day, and the fire was everywhere, in her entire body, in her belly, between her thighs, her breasts were burning too and she felt like she was going to explode.

It just made her even more horny than before.

Well, to say the truth, she was almost constantly horny and aroused, that was one of the things coming the magic of the tapestry, and which stopped her too from asking herself what the hell was going on, from realizing that everything there was _fake_ and _wrong_.

To see him, to look at him at this precise moment, she didn't really know why, but it had just made it worst…

Or better, depending on what your point of view about this question is…

She had to take care of it, right now.

He was her husband, and she loved him, and she wanted him, and once, she would have known that it was just the tapestry which was talking at her place, but now, well, she just wasn't herself anymore, and it was not like she could know it, right ?

She pressed one thigh against the other, trying at first to repress and control her arousal.

She failed, of course.

Hera rapidly realized that she couldn't focus anymore on what Hestia was telling her, in fact, everything was so fuzzy and dizzy in her mind, and confused as well, her thoughts were so blurred too, nothing coherent succeeded to appear in her brain, she just…

Stopped thinking.

And she just enjoyed the feeling.

She pressed her legs together again, not being to stop herself from moaning at the sensation.

Gods, it's happening again, and she just couldn't stop it, and she didn't want to stop it either, she craved for this, she craved for this feeling, this wonderful feeling that made her feel so good, and the fact that she was in public didn't matter anymore, not since the orgy that happened the other day…

The goddess looked at Hades again, wanting nothing else than being in his arms, right now, but he was occupied by now, and she knew she couldn't disturb him, which meant that he couldn't fuck her right now, and she let a moan of frustration escape from her lips as she figured this out.

So yes, she would really have to take care of the problem by herself.

The heat was there again, so strong, so true, so _right_, and she _needed_ something between her legs, and she didn't even realize that Hestia had left, too much taken as she was by her arousal.

She needed to touch herself, so bad, right now, and as she continued to look at Hades, the need to do this while looking at him was growing up harder and harder, and was just _impossible_ to ignore.

She parted her legs some seconds later, feeling her knees go weak, and she had to lean against a pillar in order not to fall.

It was already… almost too much, and she purred, realizing that maybe, all the other gods were looking at her while she was pleasuring herself.

She liked this idea.

A lot.

Her hand really rapidly found its way to her cunt, while the other hand began to cup and squeeze one of her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

She never closed her eyes, and she could have sworn that Hades was looking at her, smirking, seeming to be himself quite aroused by the view she was offering to him.

And it was exactly what she wanted.

She inserted two fingers into her pussy, and immediately moaned with pleasure, feeling how wet and horny that she was, and especially how _good_ they were feeling in her, and, her eyes still opened, she began to masturbate, massaging her clit, while pinching her nipple too, and she heard a voice in her mind which looked like Hades', telling her _this is what you always wanted and needed_.

And yes…

It was true.

(False. Wrong. A lie. Hell. Monstrous. Monster.

She just let those thoughts fade away in the back of her mind, and disappear for forever.

It didn't matter, not at all, only the feelings, the _pleasure_ mattered now.)

Her fingers moved faster and faster, and she began to scream with pleasure, louder and louder, and she had never been so _loud_ in all her life, and maybe that even Zeus, who was in the Underworld right now, could have heard her, and this thought really pleased Hades as he saw his wife scream with ecstasy _just because of him_.

She was so close from coming, she figured out, she only needed…

Hades approached her, and replaced her hand with own and began to caress her, all over her body, her ass, her breasts, her pussy, _everything_,making her be nothing but a toy in his hands, until she became a true mess.

"Oh… Hum… Oh, oh _yes…_ hum more, oh, please, more, I need more, I want more, ah ! She moaned, finally coming, finally getting satisfied. She smiled at him, before kissing him. I love you Hades.

\- And I love you too Hera."


	7. I was right all along

I was right all along.

"She was still aroused, despite the situation, and it made her sick. The man in front of her had killed her son, and yet, she wanted to have sex with him. Why ?" Or : Hera discovers the truth about the Tapestry and she reacts exactly the way Hades expected she would. Hades/Hera.

**Warnings**** : ****non-con, ****smut, corruption, mental breakdown, ****mind control, ****inappropriate horniness, forced orgasm, forced masturbation, ****insults, verbal humiliation, degradation****.**

She didn't know if Hades had made it consciously or not, but here is the thing…

She remembered everything.

It was not an accident, and she knew it.

Except if something with the Tapestry had gone wrong (and she knew it was not the case), there was no way for her to remember what had changed, or even to know how things had changed.

And it meant just one thing.

He had done it _purposefully_.

This monster had made her remember what he had done to her, all those things she had _lost_ because of him, just in order to play with her, with her heart, with her feeling, with her distress, as if this tragedy had became nothing but just _a game_ for him.

Oh, she was going to show him how _unfunny _it truly was.

She knew about the Tapestry, she knew how Hades had succeeded to lock up the Fates into a prison, how he had taken off their powers from them, how he had rewritten reality itself in order to make it correspond to his own twisted and wrong desires, and especially…

She knew how he had killed her son.

Well, in reality, since he had just simply erased him from existence, he had not technically killed him, especially since no one remembered him anymore, but for her, his _mother_, he had taken away from her one of the people she loved the most in the world.

She was burning again, except that it was with anger now, not with lust.

Well, talking about that...

That part of the new reality disgusted her, a lot, almost more than her son's disappearance, because at least, Hercules wasn't real anymore in that world, so the thing is that, well, she didn't _really_ suffer from this loss when she didn't have her memory.

But she remembered well how he had touched her, how he had fucked her, the way he had made her moan and beg for this, beg for more, the way he had turned her into a slut addicted to his caresses, and it made her want to vomit.

Because she remembered how _good _and _right_ it had felt for her at the moment where it happened, and even though she knew how _wrong_ it was now, she couldn't deny the fact that it had been truly fantastic and wonderful, and the fact that her body still craved for that feeling made her want to scream.

Some part of her, still a little under his spell, didn't to remember anymore, didn't want to feel that pain again, and just wanted to let herself fall on the ground, and forget it for forever, and just lie there, doing nothing but caressing herself, thinking about how well Hades would fuck her when he would get back to their room.

But she didn't.

It wasn't her, it was not her anymore, it had _never_ been her.

And she would make Hades pay for what he had done to her and the other gods.

What he had done to her son...

She was going to _kill him…_

_§§§§_

When she entered into the room where Hades was hiding (well, it was not really true, since he didn't seem to want to run away from her), she felt desire invade her again, as strong as before, but she simply ignored it, trying to stay focused on her purpose.

He was smirking, and she instantly knew that he _knew _that she knew the truth, and it was at this moment that she realized that indeed, he was the reason why she was remembering.

And she hated him, more than she ever did before, because _how could he dare taking her away from her ignorance and her innocence_ ?

How did he dare playing with her this way ?

"Why did do this ?

\- Did what ? He asked her, and she wanted to both slap and kiss him, and it irritated her even more. She clenched her fists, ready to punch him in the face.

\- Why. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up ? She screamed, and she asked herself why the other gods weren't coming for her, to help her, before remembering that they were all under Hades' spell, unlike her (it was the reason why she had chosen to confront him first, since the other had been too busy to fuck each other to be able to follow her, and since she had no idea of where the Tapestry was guarded by Arachne), and she realized that she was almost ready to cry.

\- Oh… you're talking about that.

\- Yes ! She yelled again. _That_, as you're saying, the spell, the curse, the magic, the slavery you're making us living, the way you used my body without caring about my consent, all those things.

\- Indeed, yes… But you seemed to like this, right ?

\- No, I didn't ! _You _make me like it Hades ! You're the monster of the story, you're the one who ruined everyone's lives, you're a monster ! I… I lost everything because of you !

And this time, she truly was crying.

\- You killed my son !

\- Which son my lovely and sweet Hera ? He asked her with a loving smile that made her burn with fury. All of our sons and daughters are perfectly fine by now, I assure this to you.

She slapped him violently.

\- Hypocrite ! Bastard ! Monster ! You're such a disgusting monster, I hate you so much, and I want you dead !

\- Oh, my dear Hera, you shouldn't insult me like that ! You're hurting my feelings !"

Oh, really ?

And what about _her feelings _?

What about her broken mind, when she had realized that what she thought to be true and real was just _lies _?

What about her horror, as she had understood that she had made love to a man who had manipulated her, that she had slept with the one she called her husband and had just taken the place of the real one, that she she had fucked someone who had forced her to love him ?

What about all the things she had lost, all the things he had ruined for his own pleasure ?

"I had a son, once upon a time, she said, her voice shaking, and tears rolling down along her face, and his name was Hercules. And. You. Killed. Him !

\- You can't kill someone who never existed.

\- Oh but he did ! And you took him away from me, my own son ! And I will make you pay for that !"

He smirked a new time, seeming to be really amused by the situation, and despite herself, she found him more beautiful than ever.

He was her husband, wasn't he, and she loved him, right ?

No, she figured out and remembered, she didn't, not at all, she hated him !

The fire between her legs was coming back, and she couldn't stop it.

"How could you do that… while you're feeling so horny right now ?"

She froze.

How… how did he know that ?

And then, she knew.

"You… you did this to me.

\- Oh yes of course, my dear, that's what I always do…

\- You're a monster Hades.

\- Oh, maybe… well, for sure, but at least, I won !

At this precise moment, Hera began to laugh, a laugh so sad and broken that Hades would have been moved by this sound, hadn't he been a complete bastard.

She was still crying, and yet, it was with great difficulty that she resisted to the urge to put her hand between her thighs.

\- So, that's it… Victory is the only thing that matters to you, right ? What you did to me, what you did to my son, what you did to my _family_… It's like it never existed, right ? Because after all, she added, her voice trembling, it never did, right ?

\- Well, I see that you're learning rapidly, my love.

\- Don't call me that. This is not love. This is madness. This is monstrous. This is not right !

\- And yet, you like that..."

She pressed her legs together.

It might be the worst thing about this situation.

He. Was. Fucking. Right.

She was feeling again the sensation that had hit her during the orgy.

But it was even worst this time, since now, she _knew_ what was happening to her, and she couldn't do like she wasn't conscious of what he was doing to her.

Her body liked what was arriving to her, and it would be soon the same for her mind, if she didn't continue to resist.

She. Was. Fucking. Horny.

She was still aroused, despite the situation, and it made her sick.

The man in front of her had killed her son, and yet, she wanted to have sex with him.

Why ?

"This is not true… This magic you're using on me… It will never make it be true, not for _real_. I will never really love you, I will never really want you, and I…

\- The Tapestry made things as I wanted them to be… There is nothing you can do about that. And you're wrong… Because it made it be _real_."

The goddess had no other arguments against it, because he was right, as much as she despised admitting it.

Yes indeed, the things he had done were not the reality, but the magic of the Tapestry had made it real and true, and the irony was that now, the other reality that she remembered, which used to be the real one, _was not real anymore_.

It was making her feel crazy.

She was breaking down, her mind was breaking into pieces, and she knew it_, he _knew it, and it was so difficult for her, not to fall on the ground and not to move anymore, and just try to forget the world.

Her son was dead, her real husband had forgotten that they were married and was fucking someone else while she was breaking into pieces, Hades had destroyed everything in her, and yet, he was going to get her and everything else he wanted, in the end.

She wanted to forget, and at the same time, she didn't.

Hera was slowly freaking out too, not knowing anymore what came from her and what didn't, and the only thing she knew for sure, was that she was not herself anymore.

She closed her eyes, continuing to cry, her fists clenched, as she tried to stop herself from touching herself.

At least, he wouldn't win on her this way, she swore it.

She felt the magic invade her again, and she gritted her teeth.

"I hate you, she whispered, feeling him coming closer to her.

\- That won't last, he whispered as well."

He put his hands on her face, and if she did think about moving, her body didn't listen to her, preferring to stay there, since it felt good, and she harshly stopped herself from screaming when she realized her own body was betraying her.

In fact, the only reason why she was feeling this way was because she remembered.

A part of her just wanted the pain to end.

Just wanted to forget everything.

"You want this, don't you ? My slutty Hera ?

\- Is that what you keep telling to yourself every night in order not to feel bad ? The queen of the Gods asked him. And by the way, I am not your slut.

\- Oh yes, you are… You kept saying this to me the other day, didn't you ?

\- This was… this was not me !

\- But it will be, soon… really soon.

\- No… I'm not..."

Totally desperate, she tried to use her magic against him (she was a freaking goddess, bloody hell, she was as powerful as him, _it should work_ !), but nothing happened.

It was at this precise moment that Hera's mind broke for forever.

She didn't have her magic anymore.

There was nothing she could do to defeat Hades now, and the darkest and the most twisted part of her mind didn't care anymore.

_She_ _had_ _lost_, and so did everyone…

"You really took everything from me, right ? She asked him, crying again, and it was terrible to say, but a part of her was partly turned on by the idea that she was now totally powerless against him.

And she both hated and adored that.

\- Tell me Hera, he asked her, kissing her face and licking and drinking her tears, making her face burn with excitement, how are you feeling ?

She was falling down, completely.

And no one could help her.

\- I… I don't know, she answered, already confused, but still remembering everything. Not right, I mean… I failed ! I failed everyone.

\- Yes, you did, he said, continuing to kiss her, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

It was not what she wanted.

But her body did want this, and its influence would soon be impossible to defeat.

She burst into laughter again.

\- I am a failure ! She screamed. I am… I am nothing anymore, I am lost, I am broken, and _you did this_ !

\- I did… He approved, still kissing her. What else ?

\- I… I… I don't want this ! She finally said, getting out from Hades' arms, before slapping him violently.

He grinned.

\- I definitely love our games Hera…

\- This is no game at all ! No, this is not a game, it never was ! This is just… why can't you see that you turned our life into a true Hell ?

\- If none of you remembers the truth, that makes it less horrible, right ?

\- No ! It doesn't ! And…"

She stopped talking, and froze.

The feeling…

It was coming back.

Again.

And she was not sure that she would be able to resist to this, this time.

She bit her lips, trying not to moan, it was just so… strong.

Hades smirked a new time.

"Touch yourself, he ordered her."

And she never knew why she did so.

Maybe because she just wanted to forget, or because Hades' magic on her which was playing with her brain stopped her from thinking clearly, and forced her to _want this_, she didn't quite know, but the only thing she knew now was that she _needed this_.

Even though, at the same time, she clearly knew that it was _bad_ to want this.

And she couldn't deny it either, she was indeed really horny.

It was not her fault, it was the spell, and a twisted part of her mind just adored it.

He was playing with her brain, and it made her feel so hot, horny and wet, but also mortified and ashamed and broken at the same time.

She really didn't know how to deal with this.

Well, the thing is that she just couldn't…

When her fingers finally found their way between her thighs, she couldn't help moaning this time.

Hades smirked a new time, and she felt another tear roll along her face, and she couldn't tell herself if it was a tear of sadness and despair or one of pleasure and relief.

"Yeah, he purred, that's it, that's it… Obey to my every command, and you shall be happy, for forever… My little slut.

She should have screamed, or yelled or cried, or do something against the way he was treating her, but this time, she just… wasn't angry anymore.

In fact, it was even the contrary, since it was making her… hornier, to be treated that way, so badly by him, the man who was supposed to love her and was just a monster, who was degrading her totally, and her mind was already so broken that it made her believe that she _did_ like that.

She moaned louder.

\- Hum… Oh yes Hades, I am your slut, your little slut, oh…"

She continued to talk, and he grinned, and he continued insulting her like the bastard and monster that he was, and as the spell went on on her, her memory became more and more blurred and it was now so difficult for her to focus on anything, and when he began to fuck her for real, all these horrible things she remembered began to disappear from her mind.

When she finally came, Hades smiled with content.

He. Had. Won.

For forever.

The End.


End file.
